Trap shooting as an Olympic sport is operated under the rules of the ISSF. The rules set out the competition formats which have in the past required the use of fifteen purpose built machines located in a bunker. The individual machines are capable of being preset to throw targets at regulation heights and angles which are set down in the competition rules. Full details of the rules are available from the website of the ISSF which is available at www.issf-shooting.org/rules and the rules are incorporated herein by way of reference as if they were set out herein.
The cost of setting up a standard bunker is significant and because of this they are generally situated near major population centres to maximize usage. This constitutes a limitation on expansion of the sport and may mean that an out of town user incurs significant travel cost for regular practice.
In the past single target trap throwing machines have been used as a practice option for Olympic trap (regulation ISSF Olympic trap). However these single trap machines do not provide adjustable settings and they only fire from one position therefore limiting the angular orientation of the practice and not replicating competition format.
An object of the presentation is to overcome these disadvantages and provide a more affordable alternative Olympic trap clay target trap machine which is able to emulate the International Shooting Sport Federation (ISSF) regulations regarding target release positions, angles and height trajectories. Such a machine at least offers a useful alternative choice.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.